1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating pumps, such as pumps of the duplex or triplex type, and more specifically, to the construction of components used in such pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications corrosive or abrasive fluids, for example, oil well drilling fluid (commonly known as xe2x80x9cmudxe2x80x9d), must be pumped. Pumps used in these applications are reciprocating pumps typically of the duplex or triplex type provided with two or three cylinders, as the case may be, a piston being reciprocally disposed in each cylinder. Each cylinder communicates with a suction and discharge valve equipped chamber so that, as the piston is reciprocated by the piston rod, drilling fluid will be ultimately drawn into and discharged from the working chambers. Since the material pumped is of an abrasive character, and frequently corrosive as well, the inner components of the pumps are subjected to wear and require frequent replacement. One method to solve the corrosion problem is to construct the components of the pump with corrosion-resistant metals known to those skilled in the art. However, corrosion-resistant components made of metal are expensive and heavy, which increases the weight of the pump and makes change-out of worn parts in the field more difficult. Because of the pressures handled by pumps of the type under consideration, the forces acting on the pump components are generally quite severe. Accordingly, the pump components, in addition to being corrosion- and erosion-resistant, must be constructed of materials that will withstand these pressures and the accompanying forces.
A typical pump of the type under consideration comprises a pump housing that forms a pump cylinder in which is disposed a pump liner. Reciprocally disposed in the pump liner is a pump connecting rod generally fitted with a piston hub that, in certain cases, can be made monolithic with the connecting rod, the hub serving as a support for a seal that engages the pump liner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new pump subassembly construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide pump components made of composites.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pump connecting rod that is made of composites.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a composite hub for use in a pump.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a monolithic hub/connecting rod made of composites.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a hub/connecting rod combination for use in a reciprocating pump. The hub/connecting rod combination has an elongate body portion with a first end and a second end. The body portion includes a core portion extending from the first end to the second end. The core portion is comprised of concentric layers, the layers comprising elements of a nonmetallic material, a majority of the elements being oriented longitudinally with respect to the core portion and extending from the first end to the second end. The elements are supported in a polymeric matrix, the layers of elements being bonded to one another. The hub/connecting rod combination further includes a composite hub portion extending laterally outwardly from the body portion, the hub portion being bonded to the body portion to form a monolithic structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a connecting rod for use in a reciprocating pump, the connecting rod having an elongate body with a first end and a second end and a core portion extending from the first end to the second end. The core portion is comprised of concentric layers, the layers comprising elements of a nonmetallic material. A majority of the elements are oriented longitudinally with respect to the core portion and extend from the first end to the second end. The elements are supported in a polymeric matrix and the layers are bonded to each other.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hub for attachment to a connecting rod used in a reciprocating pump comprising a tubular body having a first end and a second end, the tubular body including a core portion extending from the first end to the second end. The core portion is comprised of concentric layers, the layers being comprised of elements of a nonmetallic material, the majority of which are oriented longitudinally with respect to the core portion and extend from the first end to the second end, the elements being supported in a polymeric matrix. The layers are bonded to one another. The hub further includes a composite flange portion that extends radially outwardly from the tubular body and defines an annular piston seal support surface.